


Boss Battle

by mandaree1



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Spoilers for P.O.I.N.T. to the Plaza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: An unstoppable K.O. meets an immovable Enid.





	Boss Battle

Enid studied the pamphlet for an hour. She read every line, traced every photo into her memory, and smoothed out every crease she could. K.O. snatched glances of her process as he went around mopping. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so entranced before.

But then, when he went into the back to grab some magazines to re-stock the shelf, K.O. returned to find her in the middle of crumpling it, lackadaisically tossing it at the garbage bin.

"Whoa, wait!" he cried, dropping everything to stop the paper from hitting the gross can, which he may have unintentionally been ignoring the past hour or so, and really needed a change. "You can't get rid of this, Enid!"

Enid had gone back to her phone, leaning back on her stool. "Why? Chip didn't sign it. I mean, I _guess_  there's fingerprints, if you're that desperate to make it part of your collection, but-"

"This isn't about my _Chip Damage_  collection, Enid." K.O. imperiously set it on the counter and attempted smooth it into a semblance of its original shape. "It's about the  _Enid_  collection."

Her face scrunched up. "I'd rather not have an Enid collection, thanks."

"Not literally," he huffed. "I mean- this is important to you, isn't it? I thought you wanted to go."

"I never said that."

"You don't say a lot of things," K.O. rebuffed. "It's part of your cool persona. You let people do the talking for you. And I know you were interested!"

Enid slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Maybe a little," she admitted, shrugging. "But so what? Chip was just talking out of his hair. I'll be surprised if he even remembers my name come tomorrow."

"What?" K.O. squeaked. He studied her slouched demeanor a second. A long sigh ripped free from him. "Ooh, I see. You're doing _that thing_  again."

Her eyes flickered up from the counter to meet his. "What thing?"

He shrugged and vaguely waved his hands at her. "Look, Enid. You're the coolest teen I know. You're super strong, and smart, and nobody can out-zing you. The only person who ever beats you...  _is_  you."

"K.O.," said Enid dubiously. "You sound like you ate a psychology textbook."

"Well, it's true!" K.O. defended, frowning in a pouting manner. "I've never met somebody who can rip apart her own dreams before, but you do it all the time."

Enid held her hands out sideways. "Look, K.O. There's only so much optimism the average person can have before it gets ridiculous, and I just try to keep it real. Yes, I busted the Gloop, but anybody coulda done that. We found its weakness by accident. Yes, Chip Damage  _seemed_  impressed, but he's a celebrity, and if he was outwardly bitter it'd get him a lot of media backlash. He probably hands pamphlets out like hotcakes- you know, as an endorsement deal, or whatever. It's stupid to get my hopes up about something so circumstantial."

"So you're not even going to try?"

"Why bother? It's a lot of effort and money for something that will ultimately be pointless."

"But it's something you want!"

"I want a lot of things, K.O.!" Enid slammed her hands down, making the boy flinch. "Going off to some school in a big city where the only person I know is the girl who embarrassed me in front of a medium-sized crowd isn't as high on that list as you seem to think it is."

He held his hands up and backed away. "I can't tell you how or what to feel, Enid. I won't. But I really do think you're selling yourself short."

"If you say so, K.O.," Enid said, slowly sitting back down. "If you say so."

K.O. did his tried and trusted puppy dog eyes. "Promise me you'll keep it?"

"Ugh, fine." She folded and slid the pamphlet into her pocket with her phone, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the fizzle of excitement the concept gave her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something relating to the new episodes, and this ep in particular is a fav of mine.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
